Most
by OnTheFlipSide
Summary: Most of the time, I was invincible. Most. T FOR KOGAN SLASH AND SELF HARM AND POSSIBLE CHARACTER DEATH HAVE TO READ TO SEE!
1. Prologue

**So, my fourth story. It shall be long. I don't know how long. This is a scene that happens later in the story, then my chapters lead up to it in case you don't know what an prologue is. I don't own BTR blah blah blah Read ON!**

* * *

><p><strong>MOST<strong>

Most of the time, I was fearless. Most of the time, you could find me standing up to that tough kid. Most of the time, I was strong. Most of the time, I would never, ever cry in front of anyone. Most of the time, I was invincible. Most of the time, I asked someone out and they immediately said yes. Most of the time, everyone you asked knew my name.

Most.

**PROLOGUE **

I sat in the floor of my bathroom expressionless. What had I done? Idiot! He was the best thing that happened to you! You ruined it! It's your fault he left!

I drug the blade across my hips again.

That made 27.

Twenty-seven times.

I jumped to my feet. I had to end it. Now.

I wrote my suicide letter last week in case it came to this. I grabbed it and taped it to my door then ran up the stairs to the attic, then through the ladder on to my roof. Only Logan and I knew about the way up here. No one would know how I did it, just that I did.

I sang the lyrics I had stuck in my head.

_Just so you know._

_This feeling's taking control of me._

_I can't help it._

"KENDALL! NO!" Logan's voice.

It's too late now.

I sighed and threw myself off the roof.

* * *

><p><strong>Eh? Eh? I know, it's bad. Review! And I shall go aheadd and post the next chapter in like ten seconds. Enjoy! REVIEW. REVIEW NOW. I SHALL GIVE COOKIES TO THOSE WHO REVIEW.<strong>


	2. Chapter 1: What's your name?

**Next chapter=)So, I lied. I didn't put it up in ten seconds, I put it up in a few days. It sounds really bad, but I honestly forgot. =/ Anywayyyyyy. READ ON!**

* * *

><p>The bell rang and everyone poured out of Chem. I punched James in the arm and pointed at a kid with brown hair, chocolate brown eyes, and was holding hands with a tall, ginger-haired, blue eyed boy. I recall his name is Ben. I didn't know he was gay, but I was cool with it. I was bi, so it didn't matter.<p>

"James, who's that kid holding hands with Ben?"

"Huh. I don't know. Let's go find out," he replied as he walked over.

"Ben! What's up?" James asked as Ben gave him a high five with his free hand.

"Not much. Hey, Kendall." I nodded at him.

"Hey," I flashed my crooked smile at the kid. "I'm Kendall. What's your name?"

"I-I'm Logan."

"Hi there, Logan. Are you knew here?"

"Actually, he's been at our school since 8th grade?" Ben said, looking slightly offended.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry Logan. I can't believe I've never met you before. I know everyone in this school… literally."

"I-it's cool. N-not a lot of people know me."

"Well, I know you now. So, we're gonna be friends," I smiled. See, this is just my personality. I'm friends with everyone. It honestly shocked me that I didn't know him.

"What do you have next?" I asked him.

"F-free."

He had a stutter? Maybe he was just nervous, I thought fleetingly.

I smiled. "Me too. Ben?"

"Home Ec. Why is that even a class? Ugh. Well, I only have three minutes. Take care of him, Kendall!" he said over his shoulder as he walked away.

"Me, too man. Gotta get to Pre Calc. Have fun!" James said before running off.

I caught his wink. I rolled my eyes. Like I was gonna hit on a guy who had a boyfriend.

Although… He was pretty cute… "Are you and Ben together?" I asked before I could stop myself.

He looked surprised. "No. Some guys were making fun of me cause I was gay." He clamped his hand over his mouth and cringed. "You are too aren't you? That's why you wanted to hang out with me," he said, sounding scared. He started to back away, "You know, I scream pretty loud s-so don't think about-"

"Relax Logie. I wanna be your friend. I'm bi, so don't worry about me being a homophobe."

He visibly relaxed. "Oh? And who's the fine guy… or girl… in your life?" he asked. He got a lot more confident…

"First, I'm single. Second, why are so confident now? Are you just that scared of bullies?"

He smiled. "Yeah, actually, I'm pretty bold when I don't have to deal with homophobes."

"Sweet. You single too?"

"Yeah. Most of the gay guys here are just too girly for me," he replied.

I almost jumped with joy. Literally.

"Exactly!" I smiled at him. Oh. My. Gosh. Am I falling for Logan? I just met him!

"Uh, so Kendall? Are we just gonna stand here in the hall all period or what?"

I felt my face go red. "Uh, no. Where you wanna go?"

"Well," he checked his watch, "We still got 50 minutes. Gah. We've been out here for ten minutes. How about that field where the willow is? By the pond?"

"…Where's that?"

"Oh, I forgot. No one else knows," he laughed at his joke.

"Follow me. Trust me, it's amazing."

I laughed and grabbed his outstretched hand. Maybe this would be fun.

* * *

><p><strong>First, I would totally not be this trusting. I do not trust people. Trust is my biggest fear. I trusted one person with my everything and he broke me to peices and I haven't gotten over it. And no, it wasn't a break up.<strong>

**Enough with my depressing life, though. My point was it was difficult to write that part, which is why it sucks.**

**REVIEWERS GET COOKIES!**


	3. Chapter 2: The Willow Tree

**Next chapter up! I'm terrible at updating. Go ahead and hunt me down. I know. I'm awful. My only excuse is laziness...**

**ANYWHO**

**Here ya go=)**

* * *

><p>I pulled Kendall out the double doors onto the cobblestone sidewalk around the courtyard. I fleetingly glanced around, then pulled him behind one of the weeping willow trees, where there was a weak spot in the fence. I slithered through it and he followed suit. I grabbed his hand again and we went running across a meadow. We ran for about 4 minutes until we reached a beautiful pond with a willow tree blowing in the wind against its surface.<p>

"Beautiful," he gasped. I smiled, because it was. I nodded at him, then pulled him closer to the water. It was a very warm day here in Minnesota. I kicked off my black and yellow Converses, and he did then same with his grays. I sat down in the grass on a high banks and dangled my legs off the side, just barely touching the water. I glanced up at the taller boy, whose feet were almost totally in the water, and smiled.

"I like it here," he said. I nodded.

"Me too. This is where I always come during free period. It's a place to escape the evils of the world... And high school."

He laughed, a beautiful laugh of music to my ears, then lay back in the soft grass, closing those emerald green eyes.

"Hey, Kendall?" I said, lying back beside him.

"Yes?" he answered without opening his eyes.

"Is it okay if I call you Green Eyes?"(1) I asked quietly.

He opened his eyes and sat up. Smiling, he answered, "Sure. Let me think of one for you..." he trailed off.

His eyes lit up. "Sunshine!"(2)

I grinned. I thought it was a cute name.

"Oh chiz!" Kendall yelled as he jumped up and threw my shoes at me. I immediatly started putting them on while asking him what was wrong. "We only have 10 minutes left!"

Crap. We both took off running and made it to school with 6 minutes to spare.

"Well, Mr. Mitchell, I had fun. I think this should become our free period tradition."

"It's a deal," and we shook hands on it, his large warm ones encasing mine.

He grabbed my phone out of my pocket, typed something in it, then threw it back to me. A few seconds later, his buzzed and he saved the number.

"Well, Green Eyes, I'll see you in Music Appreciation!"

"We have that class..."

"Yes. I know, not a lot of people notice me. It's fine. Sit by me today, okay?"

"Sure. Good way to end my day. Bye, Sunshine."

"Bye, Green Eyes."

* * *

><p><strong>(1)&amp;(2) I know, I put these names in EVERY SINGLE STORY, but this is what I call them, this is what they shall call each other. Review!<strong>


End file.
